Spiderbabies!
by IamthefemaleTonyStark
Summary: What if two of the Avenger had a baby? What if the Hydra were after the baby? Watch as Young Peter discovers secretes hidden from him all his life. Who will he meet on his journey? Contains Mpreg so if you don't like that sort of thing then I suggest you don't read! Read and Review please! Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys Annie here! I have updated this story since I thought that the chapters were too short for my liking. I wanted to thank everyone who review and alerted this story! I really appreciated the feedback it make me want to continue writing for you guys. I hope you enjoy I haven't added too much on and will be updating soon! Annie -

Chapter 1: Finding out

It was a rainy evening in New York City. The rain splattered against the ground heavily. Dark clouds rolled over the city, thunder rumbling faintly in the distance. The wind whipped the trees gently in the fluttering breeze, making the shake and quiver.

May and Ben Parker were sitting together in front of the TV in their small home. May had a ball of electric blue wool in her lap, as she knitted contently. Her old wrinkled hands repeated the self-consciously from years of practice.

Ben was nursing a steaming cup of hot lemon tea, sipping the beverage ever so often. The TV and old TV show its colour's dulled ever so slightly.

Thunder rumbled lowly above the house above the house annoying its arrival. May smiled lightly and listened to the drum of the rain. Her fingers halted at a knock at the door. Ben raised an eyebrow "now who in the world is out this late?" he asked.

May stood up from the couch her old bones creaking with movements. The elderly woman shuffled towards the door her fingers tightening her dressing grown. She undid the latch and cracked the door open slightly. Cold win crept in through the small space edging its way up May's legs.

She squinted into the dim light to find not a soul insight. May opened the fully. She stepped out onto the porch. She jumped slightly when her foot tapped something. Her wise eyes caught sight of a baby carrier with a baby boy inside.

May blinked at the sleeping infant and brought a hand to her chest. The woman saw an envelope poking out of the blue blanket's that wrapped around the baby. Plucking it up with her withered fingers and exclaimed the scruffy scrawl on the front. She tore it open and gently pulled out the silky paper from inside.

May read the letter and she couldn't help the tears that slipped from her eyes. She patted her chest lightly "oh the poor souls" she whispered into the night. The infant sneezed snapping the old woman out of her moment. Without a second thought she whisked the baby inside not wanting the infant to get sick.

May and Ben raised the boy as his true parent's would of have wanted. Apparently his parents had been targeted by a group and they hid him. May and Ben took the task on with pride knowing they were doing a great deed to his parent's.

Peter grew up to be a very intelligent boy. His main interests were in science and he was also a very athletic boy. As the years rolled by and Peter continued to grow and May and Ben were extremely proud of him.

It was 25th of August May and Ben's anniversary and the eight year old insisted they go out. Peter was stood by the door rocking on his bare heels. Peter was wearing a pair of checker pyjamas and was smiling at his Aunt and Uncle.

"It's ok Aunt May I'll be fine! I'm a big boy now" Peter said grinning cheekily at his guardians. Ben chuckled and slipped on his shoes. May laughed and also grabbed her purse.

"You be good now. Remember in bed by eight young man" May said playfully. Peter saluted and nodded his head repeatedly. The elderly couple smiled and headed out for their meal together.

Peter watched as the car pulled away from the drive before the boy went on with his business. The eight year bounced into the living room trying to figure out what he should do. He glanced around the living room and huffed lightly. He didn't really want to watch TV since nothing of particular interest was being shown. The only time the boy would watch the TV was when scientific things and lectures were shown.

A thought suddenly stuck the boy's mind. He eyed the chairs positioned at the dining table. A large smirk came to his lips and the boy span on his bare heels. Peter quickly flew up the stairs two at a time till he came to the narrow landing at the top.

Straight down the hall was the door to his bedroom. Just to his left was the small bathroom complete with a shower/bath. The next door down was his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom. Peter walked over to the second door on the left. He pushed the door open and walked into his Aunt and Uncle's room.

The room was quite plain containing the basic thing one would find within a bedroom. Peter skipped up the large wardrobe. He flung open the double doors and examined the large amount of quilts inside. Peter grabbed hold of a big quilt that was on the shelf he could reach. He gave a tug only to find that the quilt wouldn't budge from its spot. A frown formed on the boy's lips and he tugged on the quilt harder.

The sound of something fall onto the carpeted floor caught the young boy's attention. Peter looked underneath the quilt to see a large box. The box looked old and had slight rips on the side. The eight year olds curiosity got the better of him and he collected the box.

He dropped the quilt and sat on top of it with the box in his lap. Peter took off the lid to reveal a bunch of paper of various sizes and shapes. Peter pulled the top sheet off to find it was a record sheet. Scrawled messily on the top dotted line was 'Peter Stark-Rogers'. The young boy wondered why his Aunt and Uncle would have such a thing hidden in their wardrobe. He looked down the rest of the page finding most of the information matched his.

The boy confusion grew even more "ok think about this Pete why they would have this unless..." he said to himself trying to piece the information together. Peter's blue eyes widened and he audibly gulped "it can't be... Aunt May and Uncle Ben told me my parent's had died!" he exclaimed. His eyes fell onto the sheet "but.. There are no dead things on here" he whispered.

His eight year old mind was whirling. So many questions were forming in his brain making his left temple throb painfully. Peter placed the sheet down and rifled through the rest of the boxes innards. He soon came across a opened envelope right at the bottom of the box. He picked it up gingerly noticing there was a small weight to the thin paper.

The messy scrawl on the front looked identical to his own messy writing, only he dotted his eyes with hearts. Taking a deep breath he pulled the letter our and read it out loud to himself.

_Dear Mrs or Mr,_

_I am very sorry for what I am about to put on you. I cannot say how sorry we both are for giving this burden and risk to you, if you accept. If you would rather not take the risk please could you try to find a suitable home for him!_

_The risk is because we are both known quite well and a group have been targeted. They are out for blood and I don't want my baby to be anywhere near that. In this letter is his legal information but please don't use his last name, he may be found out. I have also put a locket that belongs to him; I hope you give it to him when the time is right._

_I beg of you to show my baby some mercy._

_Thank you,_

_Steve Rogers_

Tears fell upon the paper smudging the words slightly. Peter understood why his parent's did this, they wanted to protect him. Peter sobbed lightly the whole emotional stress of the situation finally taking its toll on the young boy. Peter stuck his hand in the envelope to feel his fingers graze as small cold object. Peter's fingers curled around the object as the boy pulled it out into the light. As the letter had said in the eight year olds hand was a locket.

It coloured a bright gold and shone dimly in the light coming from the hall. Peter placed the locket in his palm and ran his fingers gently over it. On the front face of the locket engraved in the surface was his name. Peter undid the clasp of the locket and opened the thin lid. A soft melody played from inside. The young boy recognized the tune. He could remember a soft tenor voice humming this to him as he fell asleep. His parents or one of them must have hummed this to him as a baby and he could vaguely recall the tune. Tear drops fell onto the smooth surface.

The boy shut the thin lid cutting off the music and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Peter placed the locket chain over his head and let it rest around his small the neck. The locket hung just above his heart or his mechanical heart at least. Even since Peter could remember he had the small glowing device embedded in his chest. He didn't really know what it did but his Aunt and Uncle told him it was important. The young boy eyes landed on the box once again. He wondered what other information could be inside. There could be an address or a phone number or something that might help him find his parents.

Peter grabbed the box and began to rifle through it pulling out odd bits of paper with information on it. He found an old worn photo that was in black and white. The photo was bend and ripped in some places but he could clearly see the young boy in the picture. The boy looked startlingly like him only the boy's hair was lighter than his. Peter knew in this day and age that photos were not black and white so he assumed this belonged to someone older. He continued to look through the box until he fell asleep curled up on the quilt the photo clutched to his chest.

Next chapter is coming soon! Annie -


	2. Chapter 2

Yay my next chapter is up! I hope you enjoy this and please don't forget to R and R I would really appreciate feedback. Sorry for any mistakes I don't use beta reader :3

Chapter 2  
Hydra bites back

May looked around the dim restaurant from her position in the booth. She loved this place. The atmosphere was lovely and the food was divine. She turned her eyes back to the menu in her hands.

Ben glanced over his own menu at his wife. "Have you made up your mind yet darling?" he asked her. May smiled and nodded her head.

Ben flagged down a waiter and they ordered their food and drinks. The waiter smiled "not a problem your drinks will be here momentarily" he said. The man then spun on his heel and trotted away.

May shivered lightly causing her husband to frown. "Oh my" May said "it felt as if someone was watching me" she mumbled quietly to herself. Ben reached out and patted his wives withered hand gently. He gave her a soothing smile and rubbed circles on with his thumb on her hand. May returned the smile.

Sharp blue eyes hidden by dark sunglasses watched the couple from afar. A young woman was sat at a table at the centre of the room. She had her eyes trained on the elderly couple, not ever moving. She smoothly brought a slim finger to her ear. "Boss do we strike now?" a heavily accented voice said into her ear.

The woman made no sign that she was being spoken too. She daintily crossed get legs "no not yet. Hush now you'll have your fun soon." she said quietly into the hidden microphone on her chin. She took her finger off her ear and watched as the elderly couple were given their meal. A sly smirk slipped its way onto her lips. She plucked up a plump cherry tomato and popped it into her mouth.

May patted the corner of her mouth gently with her napkin. She had just finished a hearty serving of lasagne. Ben patted his stomach "that was some good eating" he commented. May chuckled at her husband's antics and reached for her glass.

Positioned outside with sniper rifles two men stood. They silently aimed for their targets. Their finger silently pulled the triggers sending their bullets away. The bullets penetrated the glass effectively shattering the thin pane.

The people in the restaurant looked with wide eyes at the suddenly broken window. A terrified scream echoed as one restaurant customer saw the old couple in the booth. People began to frantically run to the exits. Pushing and shoving like wild animals in a zoo.

Amongst the screeching crowds the woman stood. She wore a sinister smile on her lips "nice try but we will have to boy" she said softly. She giggled and quickly walked towards the restaurant doors. She elegantly weaved through the frantic people at to the door.

She pushed open the glass door and walked into the cooling air. A van was parked just in front of the entrance. The door opened to reveal two men dressed in Hydra uniforms. The woman slunk towards the van and slid in. The driver started the car and pulled away from the pavement. The distant wails of police cars cut through the night.

"Do we get the boy now boss?" one of the men asks. The woman takes off her sunglasses and folds them.

She turns to the male and smirks "no we wait until morning" she says smoothly. She turns her eyes back to the road ahead, the smirk not leaving her red painted lips. The two men nod and the woman giggles "soon the boy shall be our too bad his parents didn't hide him well" she whispered to herself.

The next morning the sky was overcast. Thick grey rain cloud loomed over the city. Showers had been going on since earlier in the morning. Peter was fast asleep curled up onto of the quilt from the night before. His soft brown hair was mussed from the quilt. Peter's eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped his lips.

Peter slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, hoping to get the sleep out of them. Peter glanced around the room. The young boy blinked. He was still in his aunt and uncles room. Wouldn't his aunt and uncle of have moved him when they came home? Peter glanced up at the bed to find that the sheets hadn't been touched. Peter suspected that his Aunt and Uncle didn't have the heart to move him and have gone out shopping.

Peter pouted and got up off the quilt not really bothering to put back. He walked into the hall way and walked down and into his room. He toddled into the room and looked around.

The room was average size and had all of his toys and things for school inside. Peter took off his pyjamas and put them in the washing basket.

Peter pulled on a little striped long sleeved t-shirt. He also put on little red jeans with a tiny blue belt. Finally he put some odd socks on as he couldn't find a matching pair. As he was pulling his last sock on Peter's ears perked up when the sound of a car motor. Peter glanced at the window and hopped onto his bed. He then stood on up and parted the curtains ever so slightly.

Parked directly outside on the pavement was a large van that looked like it needed a new paint job. Peter wondered why there was a van outside "maybe the need to go to the bathroom" he pondered to himself.

Three people then got out the van. One was a lady in a long coat which Peter thought was stupid since it was summer. Two men dressed in funny uniforms also got out and went to the back of the van. Peter swore that he had seen those uniforms before on the TV. He watched as the two men pulled rather large guns in Peter's opinion and he had seen some big guns.

From what Peter could see through his very small peeking space that the men were coming towards the house. Now Peter even being only eight knew people who were nice didn't come up to your house with big guns.

Peter looked at the woman to find her eyes directed on him. He yelped and let go of the curtain and ducked down onto his bed. He hoped that she hadn't seen him but suddenly sharp bangs could be heard from down the stairs. Peter's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered where he had seen those uniforms from. Peter gulped they work for Hydra a bad organization.

The two Hydra men had begun to kick the door trying to gain entrance inside. The woman smirked "he's inside upstairs. I saw him peeking at us out the window" she said smoothly. The two men nodded and continued to assault the door.

"Oh what do I do?" Peter mumbled frantically as he rolled around on top of his bed. The young boy had no idea on what to do. His Aunt and Uncle weren't home so what could he do. Peter's eyes landed on his building blocks in the corner of the room."Maybe I could throw my blocks at them?" he pondered to himself. Peter glanced at the stairs nervously as the bangs grew louder "poor door" he mumbled. A sound of a gunshot caused the boy to jump out of his skin.

Peter whimpered lightly and bolted to his Aunt and Uncles room. He frantically looked around for the phone and quickly snagged it off the hook. Another gunshot was heard and Peter cried out and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He slammed the door shut and then the eight year old then crawled under his bed and looked at the phone in his hand. The banging had got louder and angry curses could be heard outside.

Peter typed in 911 and put the phone to his ear. Peter shuffled further under the bed hoping the door would hold out.

"Hello what is the problem?" a man's voice said.

Peter gulped "t-there are some people trying to get into the house. They have guns" he said quickly.

"Okay can you tell me where you are the police are on their way" the man said in a soothing tone Peter yelped when a large bang sounded. "Are you alright? Is anyone in the house?" the man asked.

Peter blinked back tears "I'm scared!" he wailed into the phone. Tears poured down his chubby face he didn't like this he wanted his Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey, Hey now the police are only a minute away. It's going to be alright" the man on the other line tried to sooth him. Peter had begun to shake and whimper. "Stay with me now. What's your name?" the man asked. Obviously he was trying to take the child's mind off the situation.

Meanwhile outside the two Hydra men were kicking the door. The woman scowled at them "come on you idiots!" she hissed. The two men continued the kick the living shit out of the door. Unfortunately the door wasn't really co-operating with them.

The woman growled "you imbeciles! Can't you even break down a stupid door!" she hollered. She had already scolded the idiots for shooting at the door. She didn't want the police or worse those blasted Avengers to get involved. She span around wide eyed when the distance sound of sires cut through the air. She cursed under her breath and ran to the van. She made a quick escape leaving her lackey's to run on foot.

The two men gaped like fish as they watched their, oh so fearless leader drive off in the van. The two gulped when the sound of the sirens got louder. They quickly made a run for it pegging it down the street trying to get away from the house quicker. Unlucky for them the horde of police cars ran into them as they crossed the road.

Peter hiccupped lightly "the police are here now can you tell me your name?" the nice man on the phone said to the boy.

Peter hiccupped and took a deep breath "Peter... Peter Stark-Rogers" he said. There was pause on the other end of the line and Peter wondered if the man had hung up. Peter didn't know why he used that name but he had a feeling that his Aunt and Uncle weren't out shopping. Peter bit his lip if 'Hydra was coming after him... that would mean that they were the group his parent's mentioned in the letter!

Peter knew that Hydra wouldn't stop at anything to get what they want. Tears sprang into the boy's baby blue eyes. He now knew why his Aunt and Uncle were not home. His Aunt and Uncle had known the risks of taking him in and now they were gone. Peter sniffed lightly to himself he recalled what Aunt May had said to him a few days prior. "Peter you know we love you but some day we won't be here anymore. Yet we will always be in your heart you were always a grandchild to us" she had said to him.

Peter smiled as he recalled all of the good times with his Aunt and Uncle "Don't worry Aunt May and Uncle Ben I'll be happy for you" he said rubbing his eyes on his sleeves. Peter couldn't deny he was sad but he had to be brave. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were still with him weren't they?

Peter yawed the day's events had really took it out of him. Peter laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes "love you Aunt May, Uncle Ben" he said softy before he fell asleep once again.

That's it for this chapter! What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out! Please Read and Review!

Annie -


	3. Authors Note

Authors note -

Hey there guys Froloda here I just wanted to say that I don't think I will be able to finish this story. I had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen when I started this but as I went on the story didn't add up. I feel really bad and I'm so sorry! You guys have story alerted this and favourite and are waiting for the next chapter of the story to come out! I will try to do more stories with baby Peter but as I said my mind wanders and I just don't have the inspiration to keep writing. I just thought that no one would actually like this and It turns out you guys did. I really am sorry but I just can't continue with this. You could alway PM me and suggest stories you want and I can put more time and planning into. Thanks guys your the best.

Annie -


End file.
